The Battle for Broken Shore (Alliance)
The Battle for Broken Shore is the scenario that Alliance players undergo as part of the pre-expansion experience for World of Warcraft: Legion. Requirements * Level 98 Steps Stage 1 :The Broken Shore: Travel to the Broken Shore. ;Dialogue :Upon approach to the Broken Shore. : : : : : Travel_to_the_Broken_Shore_-_Alliance.jpg|The view upon arriving Stage 2 :Storm The Beach: Destroy all demons and structures on the beach. *33 Demons slain *3 Fel Lords slain *3 Spires of Woe destroyed ;Notes *Follow the fighters from one target to the next. Throughout this experience players are resurrected automatically. ;Dialogue :Upon landing on the Broken Shore. : : : : : :After destroying one of the spires. : : : : : : : Storm_the_Beach_-_A_-_Spire_of_Woe.jpg|Spire of Woe Stage 3 :Defeat the Commander: Slay Dread Commander Arganoth. ;Dialogue : : : : : : : : : : : Stage 4 :Find Varian: Locate King Varian Wrynn. ;Dialogue : : : : : : : :After reaching the top of the hill. : : : : : Find Varian - View.jpg|View from the top of the hill Find Varian - View 2.jpg|Another view Find Varian - Varian.jpg|Varian found Stage 5 :Destroy the Portal: Destroy the demon portal to stop reinforcements. *4 Shielded Anchors shattered ;Notes *The shielded anchors are the green spheres hovering on both sides of the portal. ;Dialogue : : : : : : : : Destroy the Portal - A - Anchors.jpg|Fighting at the anchors Stage 6 :Raze the Black City: Assault the demon city. ;Notes *This is tracked on a percentage bar just below the scenario title near the quest tracker. *Though players can rescue prisoners, it doesn't appear to count towards the objective. Rescued prisoners will fight by a player's side, however. *Players may board any Unattended Cannons to assault the demons. This can be driven and has the following abilities: **Fel Cannonball: 50y range, 1 sec. cd; Inflicts 178k+ Fire damage to enemies within 15 yeards. **Fel Furnace: 6 sec. cd; Sacrifice 10% health to gain 100% movement speed for 6 sec. ;Dialogue : : : : :Coming upon the Argent Crusade. : : : : :Driving back the Legion. : : : : Raze the Black City - A - Retreating.jpg|Demons retreating Raze the Black City - A - Retreating 2.jpg|More retreating Raze the Black City - Tirion.jpg|Tirion found Stage 7 :The Highlord: Get to Tirion. ;Dialogue :Coming upon the chasm. : : (constructs ice bridge) :Coming upon Tirion, held in the clutches of a demon over a fel pool. : : : : : : (Tirion is slain) : : Stage 8 :Krosus: Kill Krosus. ;Notes *After losing about a quarter of his health, Krosus summons the first wave of fel enemies. These swarm the battlefield and are hard to avoid. The hounds especially will attack in packs. ;Dialogue : : : : : : : : : : : : : Krosus.jpg|Krosus in his fel pool after killing Tirion Final Stage :Stop Gul'dan: Stop Gul'dan from summoning the Legion. *Survived ;Dialogue : : : : : :Coming up to Gul'dan. : : : : : : : : : : : : : Patch changes * External links Category:Scenarios